


The Plea Deal

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks it's important to practice kissing for when they get older, plus adults do it so what's the big deal? Scott isn't quite so convinced but goes along at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plea Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Scott are 5 in this fic.
> 
> This is meant to be childish, silly banter accompanied with childish, silly experimentation. I put the pairing and category up the way that I did in order to be on the safe side.

"C’mon, Scott, please? It’s no big deal." Stiles whined, his small features scrunching up into that determined yet adorable face that nobody with a heart could say no to.

"Stiles…I don’t know. I don’t think we’re allowed…" Scott said, unsure and scuffing his shoe against the grass.

"Why not? Adults do it all the time!" Stiles reasoned.

"Yeah…I guess. But they also say bad words we’re not allowed to say and drive cars. Your dad was pretty made when he caught you starting up his police car…" Scott pointed out.

Stiles pouted. “But, nobody’s even here to see. And it’s not the same as driving a car, that’s dangerous!"

"But, what about cooties?"

"You only get those from girls." Stiles said, an adorable exasperated tone to his voice as he rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Okay…" Scott finally relented, unable to think of anymore excuses not to do it.

"Yes! Awesome, okay. On three, right?"

"Right." Scott said, putting on his determined face and giving a determined nod. Stiles no longer had his game face on, now it was just his delighted face. Which was also pretty persuasive and adorable.

"One…two…" Stiles darted forward before saying three and pressed his lips to Scott’s in a fast, closed-mouth kiss.

"Hey! You didn’t say three!" Scott squawked.

Stiles, for his part, ignored the whining. He frowned in thought. “That actually wasn’t very fun…"

"You hurt my tooth." Scott insisted.

"We should try it again!"

"What??"

"Well, how do we know if we did it right if we don’t practice?"

"But…I don’t want to practice, Stiles. I just want to play airplanes…"

"Scott! C’mon, we’ll need to know how to do this one day when we have to kiss girls!"

"You said girls have cooties!" Scott sounded rather scandalized.

"…Not when they’re older, I don’t think. And you can always kiss a boy!"

Scott just sighed. That wasn’t the point but he knew better than to tell his friend that. Even at five years old, Scott understood that sometimes Stiles got fixated on something and eventually he’d wear himself out on it.

"Come on, just two more times!" Stiles pleaded.

"No." Scott said, reaching for one of his toy airplanes.

"One more! Please!" Stiles wasn’t going to give his friend time to answer, he was already lunging forward to steal another kiss.

"No!" Scott got up and ran off, out of the room and down the hall. “Mom!! Stiles is trying to give me cooties!"

"I told you, only girls have cooties!" Stiles called as he ran after his friend.

Melissa sighed as Stiles and her son ran around her in a tight circle, wondering if she should even bother Stiles’s father with this.

"Boys, settle down! Go sit at the table, I have snacks ready for you." she said, making sure they sat far enough apart that Stiles couldn’t lunge across the table.

End


End file.
